


Vegetables

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Good Big Brother Dean, Happy Dean, Happy Sam, John Winchesters Bad Parenting, Vegetables, healthy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Vegetables

Sam was going through a phase (or at least Dean liked to think he was) Where all he ever wanted to eat was vegetables and he ate them alright he ate them like they were going out of style  
Dean was amazed at the way his brother ate his vegetables most 4 year old's hated them but Sam LOVED them  
while Sammy loved his vegetables he still ate his eggs, and bacon, and meat, chicken, pork etc etc he just loved his vegetables the most  
"Ok Sammy!! What do you want for a snack??" Dean asks  
"Broccoli Carrots and Ranch Sauce!!" Sam says  
"Are you sure!! Are you sure you want that and not some nice crispy bacon??" Dean asks teasingly  
Sam shoots Dean bitch face #11 (There were 25 as of last week) And Dean can sense he's gone to far  
"Ok!! Broccoli, carrots, and ranch it is!!" Dean says and pulls out a plate spreading a mix of broccoli and carrots and then a small bowl and filled it with a generous helping of ranch dressing and gives it to Sam who starts to eat it even before Dean puts it on the little table he set up in the corner and then walked over to the stove and fries himself some bacon and then goes to sit down at the big table and as he does he sees Sam shoving vegetables down his throat at a rapid pace  
"Whoa!! Sammy!! Slow down!! You don't wanna choke!!" Dean says and Sam slows down Dean then starts to eat his bacon and think  
"I should be happy Sammy likes to eat his vegetables!! I know i didn't understand at first and i teased him and that wasn't right!! There good for him!! He'll grow up to be big and strong!! and he still likes to eat meat and eggs!! He still loves to eat his Ham, Roast Beef, Turkey, Salami, and Cheese sandwich!! (A growing young moose has to eat plenty!!) Balance doesn't hurt!! And i don't wanna raise Sammy the way my dad raised me!! On dast food, meat, and crap!! Every time i asked for vegetables he mocked me!! Made fun of me!! he called me a pussy!! A hippie!!" No dammit!! Sammy will eat his vegetables!! Even if that's all he wants to eat 24/7!!" Dean thinks to himself only to be brought back to reality by Sam's voice "Dean??" Sam says "Yeah bud??" Dean asks "I"m done!!" Sam says and holds up his plate "Ok Bud!! Can you just hold up a minuet and wait for me to finish??" Dean says and Sam nods his head in before turning his head around and pulling out a coloring book and crayons and pushing the empty plate away Dean then finishes up eating his bacon and then collects the dirty dishes and puts them in the sink "Ok Sammy what do you wanna do now??" Dean asks "Cartoons!!" Sam says all but shouting Dean smiles "Alright then!! Lets go watch cartoons!!" Dean says San shrieks gleefully and runs into the living room Dean trailing behind "What cartoons do you wanna watch??" Dean asks as they sit down on the couch Sam ponders the question for a minuet (This is important five year old stuff here!!) before finally answering "Scooby Doo!!" Sam says (his favorite) "Alright then!! Scooby Doo it is!!" Dean says and flips on the DVR and puts on an episode of Scooby Doo "Dean??" Sam says about half way through there fourth episode of Scooby Doo "Yes Sammy??" Dean says looking down at Sam "Did you know that pumpkins can be huge??" He says "Yes Sammy!! I did!!" Dean says laughing "No i mean huge!! Like bigger than a moose huge!!" Sam says raising his arms to emphasize on the huge "Yes Sammy than can be huge!! And so can squash and watermelon!!" Dean says "I love watermelon!! Watermelon taste good!!" Sam says rubbing his tummy and licking his lips and then looks up at Dean bottom lip sticking out and making those huge puppy eyes "Alright!! Alright!!" Dean says laughing and heads into the kitchen and then comes out a few minuets later a p;ate of watermelon in one hand and a soda in the other Dean hands the plate of watermelon to Sam and sat down and opened the soda "Thank you Dean!!" Sam says and bites into a slice of watermelon Dean smiles and shakes his head and takes a sip of his soda he didn't even wanna get started on Sam and fruit THE END


End file.
